D is for Doll
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Prussia finds a Hungary doll, and thinks it is absolutely adorable. He manages to keep it a secret, but when Hungary comes for a visit, it doesn't seem to want to stay secret, "mysteriously" popping up in the rooms they go to. T just in case, formed from a prompt


**So, this kind of went fluffy and angsty on me, it was just supposed to be just a cute little thing. I don't know what happened, but I had fun writing it. This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

D is for Doll

"What is this?" Prussia coughed, waiting for the massive amount of dust to clear so he could clearly see the soft object he held in his fingers. Slowly, he was able to make out the face of a cute little plush-type doll. The noise that left his mouth was not human, it was more of a cross between a '_squee'_ and a dying walrus.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, staring at the little doll that resembled Hungary to a 'T'. "When did I get this?" he wondered curiously. His fingers ran over the course material that made up the doll's skin and the softer material of the dress. It felt as if it were filled with more wadded up cloth. A little wooden frying pan was attached with thick string to the doll's hand. Silky brown hair ran down the doll's back. If he had to guess, he'd say that the hair was either truly human in origin or from a cat.

He held the doll away from the box in one hand and with the other shuffled through the remaining junk. From its depths, he pulled his old cloak, the one he'd worn as a child that was white. It was still dirt smeared and ripped from the last tussle he'd had with Hungary in it. The blue cloak he'd worn when he was older sat at the bottom.

"Wow! I still have this ratty old thing?" he said in surprise, louder than he needed to, "Well, I guess this explains this." He glanced over at the doll in the stream of sunlight illuminating his storage room/diary library. "I think I remember when I got this."

He jumped up, prepared to dive into his numerous diaries to hunt down exactly when he'd gotten the doll. A knock interrupted his excitement though.

"Bruder, it's dinner time. You've been in there cleaning for hours. Aren't you done yet?" Germany called through the door.

Prussia glanced surreptitiously around at the bigger mess he'd managed to create. Germany would have a heart attack if he saw the destroyed room. "No!" he shouted, hastily stuffing the doll in his back pocket and jerking his shirt down over it. He burst out the door before Germany could dare to open it, slamming it shut behind him. "Let's go get some beer!"

…..

Prussia held the Hungary doll by the collar of its dress, letting it hover just in front of his face. For the life of him, he still couldn't remember exactly when he'd gotten the cute little thing. Who would have ever given him a Hungary doll? Definitely not Hungary herself, she'd think that was weird. He couldn't think of a single person.

Sighing, he dropped it onto his chest, letting his eyes slip closed. It was only moments later that he was swept up into the ever comfortable arms of sleep and dropped smack-dab in the middle of a dream.

"_Hey loser!" Prussia shouted in his slightly deeper voice, running up to Hungary with the biggest grin on his face._

_She frowned, glaring up at him, her arms crossed tightly under her slowly developing breasts. She'd been less than cordial to him since the moment he'd shot up past her like a weed. Now he was several inches taller than her, and when she was standing close to him or fighting him, she had to look up to make eye contact. "What do you want Prussia? I'm not in the mood today," she replied sullenly, turning her eyes back to watch the townsfolk dancing their worries away._

"_Nothing really," he said, leaning back against the wall beside her to watch the ongoing festival, "Just came to watch the festival, same as you."_

_Hungary scoffed, "I didn't come here to watch. I came here because that bastard Turkey is trying to invade __**again**__. It's getting ridiculous," but he could see that she was lying. Her shoulders sagged just slightly as she stared longingly at the dancers._

_Pursing his lips, Prussia considered what he could do next. He could be a dick and annoy the girl to no end in an attempt to cheer her up. He could keep his trap shut. He could grope her, just for the fuck of it. He could walk away. Or he could, just this once, drag her out into the middle of the throng and dance with her. That was a sure way, he was absolutely certain, to make her smile, even if she did hate him almost as much as she hated Turkey._

_Sighing, Prussia resigned himself to looking like an idiot. "Hey loser, let's dance," he said, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her away from the wall, "It's no good to be a wallflower when there's dancing to be done."_

"_What?" Hungary sputtered, stumbling after him, "I don't want to! Especially not with you! Let go jerkwad! Why would you want to dance with my anyway?" Her questions flew from her mouth, one after another, her cheeks reddening as she was pushed against his chest by the exuberant, and slightly inebriated, dancers._

"'_Cause I can, idiot," he replied, spinning her out before she had any more time to protest. Her ponytail whipped through the air, slapping several of the other participants in the face. Her loose fitting clothing shifted with her movements, hiding some features and revealing others of her slowly forming feminine figure. He pulled her back against him, grinning down at her._

_She glared up at him, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Before she could bark an insult at him, they were dragged into the joined dance of the villagers. They pulled them through dance after dance until the pair stumbled away, laughing and red faced from exertion. Hungary was grinning, bent over at the knees, and Prussia watched her with that strange feeling he always got when she was around._

_A little girl bounced over to them, smiling a toothy grin that had several of her teeth missing. "Hello Lady Hungary, Lord Prussia," she called happily over the music, holding something behind her back._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me 'lady', Csilla?" Hungary gasped, but grinned at the tiny girl all the same, standing straight._

"_Very many times," Csilla answered, fidgeting with whatever she had hidden behind her back._

"_You are a hundred times more of a lady than I am," Hungary told her, "So, what have you got hidden behind your back?"_

_Csilla's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, her smile becoming sheepish. "I made you something," she whispered, "I hope you'll accept it."_

_Hungary smiled reassuringly. "Of course."_

_The girl's smile came back full force. She pulled forward what she had, holding it around the middle for the pair to stare at. It was a doll that was about six inches tall._

"_What is it?" Prussia asked, confusion laced in his accent soaked words._

"_It's a doll, you swizelstick," Hungary snapped at him before turning to the young girl, "Did you make it yourself? It's very good. Who was the model for it?"_

"_It's you when you're older and even more beautiful!" the girl explained excitedly, hopping on the balls of her feet, "You're going to wear a green dress and hit people with a frying, mostly Lord Prussia, and you're going to have long pretty brown hair."_

_Prussia turned his face away, snorting into his hand. "What are you talking about? This guy would never wear a dress," he told the little girl even though he'd imagined the girl beside him dressed up on multiple occasions, for the most part by accident._

_Hungary glared over at him. "Thank you, Csilla," she told the girl, taking the doll from her, "But you do know that I am a boy, right?"_

_The little girl shook her head adamantly. "No, you're a girl like me," she insisted before turning and taking off back into the crowd._

_Frowning, Hungary stared down at the doll, her brows furrowed and a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Prussia fumbled for the doll as she tossed it into his hands. "Here, you can have it. I have no need for dolls. Find someone to give it to or something," she told him, "Let's go dance more." She latched onto his wrist, and now it was his turn to stumble along behind her, stuffing the doll into his pocket for safe keeping._

…..

Knocking sounded from the front door, startling Prussia out of his daze. He'd been staring at the Hungary doll since his brother and Italy had left about an hour ago. He seemed to find himself slipping into a daze more often than not after finding the doll nearly two months prior, remembering tiny things from when he was younger. Somehow, he'd managed to keep it secret from Spain and France, though he knew they suspected he was hiding something.

He shook his head to clear it of the mist it had been shrouded in, jumping to his feet as the knocking came again. He shoved the doll behind the couch on the windowsill hoping that was a good enough hiding place. The two German Shepherds and the Doberman Pincher he and his brother owned trotted at his sides, grinning up at him with their tongues lolling to the sides. "Some security system you guys are," he told the dogs as he pulled open the door. He'd been expecting to see France and/or Spain –they'd told him they'd be visiting– but he hadn't been expecting to open the door to a red-eyed Hungary.

She sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes with gloved hands. She was wearing a long red coat with a green scarf wrapped around her neck and stuffed down the front of the coat. Snow floated down outside behind her, white flecks sticking to her hair. Her breath exited her mouth in puffs of small white clouds. "Is Italy here?" she asked, her voice cracking just the tiniest bit, enough to be noticed if you were paying attention. She cleared her throat, continuing with her eyes on the stone steps beneath her black boots. "He wasn't home, and Japan said he'd be here. I wanted to… check on him and the baby, see how he's doing."

"Uuuhhh," Prussia said stupidly, his eyes wide at the sight before him. Had she been crying? Why? What had happened that could make this strong woman cry and seek help from a friend? Did he need to kick someone's ass?

"If he's not here, I'll just come back later. It's not a big deal," she mumbled, turning to trudge back into the snow, but Prussia caught her arm, pulling her into the warmth of his home.

He finally managed to find his words, forcing them out as he lead her down the hallway while trying to combat the dogs that kept jumping playfully at the both of them. "They are at the hospital getting Feli's last ultrasound before he gives birth," he explained, opening the door to the living room, "I'm going to go get a beer." The dogs attempted to follow him, but he barked at them, "Platz! Leg dich! Don't move a muscle."

They obeyed him immediately, dropping their hindquarters to the floor before sliding so they were lying down. "Guter hunde," he praised them before hurrying off to gather the drinks. When he came back, he found Hungary holding tightly to a blanket around her shoulders.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked with less than her usual annoyance at him, glancing anywhere but at him.

Prussia looked around the room, cradling the two beers in an arm, missing the open window that hadn't been open before. He ran his fingers through his white hair, mussing it. "Is it? I hadn't realized. There's a fire in the other room though," he said, stepping to the side so she could leave the room first. They walked silently down the hallway, their eyes on their shoes. Usually, he'd have already pissed her off by now, but he didn't feel like that would be the right thing to do at that moment. She already hated him enough, not that he cared if she hated him more.

"Do you know what Feli is having? He has refused to tell me," Prussia finally asked, breaking the awkward silence as he opened the door and stepped into the room. They were immediately enveloped in warmth from the crackling orange fire. The first thing Prussia saw was the Hungary doll staring at him with its cute little green button eyes from his chair, its grin now Cheshire-like.

He let off a strangled cry, dropping the beers and diving for the chair. The cans cracked against the hardwood floor. He was lucky they hadn't broken open. Germany would have had a conniption. He stuffed the doll under the cushion of the armchair, swiveling around to grin too widely at the woman behind him.

Narrowing her eyes at him in confusion, Hungary bent to scoop up the fallen beers. "No, I don't. He hasn't told anyone besides Romano and Japan, but they're both being very secretive about the whole thing." She tossed one of the cans to him, dropping into the armchair beside him and shrugging out of her heavy coat and scarf. She waited a moment before popping the top of her can, letting the fizz die down before taking her first sip. Her toes curled in pleasure as the taste washed over her tongue. "German beer is always fantastic," she mumbled, taking another, deeper swig.

Prussia watched her, entranced by her motions. It'd been years since they'd last drank alone together. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed watching her down alcohol like a sailor. Dropping his eyes, he opened his can and drained half of it. Sighing, he leaned against the armchair, watching the fire flicker brilliantly in its hearth. He opened his mouth to ask why she'd been crying, but snapped his teeth together, and took another long drink.

Hungary sighed minutes later, staring at the empty can in her hands. "It's empty," she muttered, her lips moving with more words that were too quiet for Prussia to catch.

"Let's go get more then," he replied, pulling himself up and offering her his hand. She took it, frowning up at him as he pulls her to her feet. He allowed himself to let his fingers linger around hers before letting them slide away. He turned his back to her, missing the light blush that painted her cheeks.

She followed closely after him, glancing at the paintings lining the walls. She'd been in the house many times before, but had never taken the time to actually look at the art. They were paintings of him, Germany, Holy Rome, and Italy. There was one of Spain, France, and him. There was even one, hidden among the rest, of her and him when they were younger. She wondered when, and how exactly, he'd gotten it painted. She collided with his back as he came to a halt in the middle of the hall. "What are you-"

"Shh, do you hear that?" he cut her off, his eyes darting anxiously around the space. It took a moment, but the giggling started up, slithering into their ears.

"Yes," she murmured, narrowing her eyes at the closest closed door. That seemed to be where the giggles were most concentrated, but she couldn't tell for sure.

Prussia's eyes narrowed until they were just slits. "I have a bad feeling that I know who that is," he grumbled, picking the pace back up and hurrying down the hallway. He muttered to himself all the way to the kitchen, grinding his teeth.

He pushed the door open cautiously, his eyes darting around the large space. He saw the doll waiting for them beside the fridge, leaning against two cold beers this time in amber glass bottles. Once again, he rushed towards the doll, trying to move at a saner pace so as not to attract Hungary's attention. He snatched it up, shoving it into the freeze before grabbing the beers and turning with his obnoxious grin that he knew would irritate her enough to distract her from his odd behavior.

"I don't think that's going to be enough," she told him, pulling open the fridge and bringing out the six-pack Germany had shoved in the back. She pursed her lips at the amount. "This will have to do for now." She set it on the counter, taking one of the bottles from his hand and twisting the top off without a problem.

They were silent for a long moment, drinking in a more comfortable silence than they'd ever had. Hungary sniffed suddenly, scrubbing at her face viciously. She muttered something along the line of, "Stop crying, idiot," to herself.

Prussia watched this small amount of activity curiously. Finally, he plucked up the courage to ask, "Why have you been crying?"

Hungary shot him a glare, tears that she didn't know were present pooling in her eyes. "I haven't. I don't know where you got that stupid fucking idea from," she shot at him, turning her face away quickly.

"Fine then. I guess you've just been smoking weed and there's something in your eye, right?" he snapped back, glaring with just as much ferocity at her. She stayed silent, staring down at her drink. "Whose ass do I need to kick?" he asked, completely serious and yet joking all at the same time.

Hungary let off a bark of laughter, shaking her head. "You know as well as I do that if I needed or wanted someone's ass kicked, I could do it on my own," she replied, a ghost of a smile pulling up the corners of her lips.

Prussia waited slightly impatiently, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you!" she shouted, caving to his stare. She'd wanted to talk to someone anyway, right? Prussia was the last person she'd expect to listen, let alone the last person she wanted to tell her problems to. Her mind pulled up a memory from when they were younger and she was going through puberty. He'd been just as unlikely a confidant as now, and yet, she'd felt better after telling him her problems.

Sighing, she drank from her bottle before starting. "Austria and I were… fighting, again. We've, uh, we've been fighting a lot lately, even about the littlest of things. It's almost about as bad as how much you and I fight. I don't know what changed," she mumbled, sinking into one of the stools that ringed the long island, dropping her face into her hands.

When she lifted her face from her hands, cupping them around her nose and mouth, tears were streaming down her face again. "I don't even remember what we were arguing about this time. It wasn't small, but it wasn't anything really important. All I can remember are the last words he yelled at me before I ran. I can still hear them echoing in my head, taunting me. God, they hurt so much." Her words were choked off as a sob climbed up her throat. Her shoulders shuddered, and her tears flowed faster.

"What did he say?" Prussia asked, setting his bottle down so that he wouldn't crush it when, inevitably, his hand convulsed to form a fist.

"He told me that he's never once loved me, that he was pretending all those years, that his words were false. Why would he say that? I don't know what to do now. God, Gilbert, I can't go home." She buried her face in her hands again, unable to look at the albino beside her.

Yep, there was the clenching of his fists. Jesus, that Austria was a real bastard sometimes. Austria wasn't a dick all the time, but when he was, he made it count.

"Lizzy, let's go dance." The words tumbled from his mouth before he could even think to stop them.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him with surprised emerald eyes.

"Let's go dance," Prussia repeated more firmly, taking her hand and leading her from the kitchen. She stumbled along behind him, her feet unwilling to cooperate. She would have face planted if it weren't for his warm hand surrounding hers. He pulled her along, throwing open a door to a small ballroom with a grand piano in the corner. A phonograph with a box of vinyl records sitting beside it stood between two large windows.

Prussia released Hungary's hand, allowing her to sink to the floor. He moved to the box of records, flipping through it and not thinking to check the room for the doll first.

Hungary's eyes found the doll resting on the piano, smiling at her. Her jaw went slack as she got to her feet and picked up the doll, running her fingers over the silk dress. She'd forgotten about the doll, it'd been so long since she'd last seen it. "You kept this this entire time?" she asked, peeking over at Prussia.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her. His cheeks immediately flamed a bright shade of red, coloring both his ears and neck in the process. "I, uh, I-" he stammered, trying to find the words that would save him from Hungary's wrath, staring at his feet.

A smile bloomed across her face at his embarrassment. She didn't understand why the small fact that he'd kept something that she'd given him made her so happy, but it did. "I remember when I gave this to you. I wanted to keep it, but I wanted to save face more," she said, laughing lightly, "I can't believe you kept it all this time. Could we ever have imagined that I would turn out to look exactly like Csilla predicted?"

Prussia shook his head, sealing his lips so that he wouldn't endanger his life any more than it already was. Setting the doll back in its place, she moved so that she was standing in front of him. He averted his eyes, muttering, "Please don't hit me."

Hungary rose up on her tiptoes, pulling him into a kiss. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her against his body. Music floated to them from behind his shoulder, a soft melody that called for a waltz, breaking them apart. "Let's dance," Hungary said, grabbing Prussia's wrist, pulling him into the middle of the floor. Neither of them had ever managed to get the hang of waltzing, but that just had them laughing even more at their own mistakes.

Outside in the snow, looking in at their fellow nations, Spain and France crouched so only their eyes peeked over the windowsill. They locked eyes, grinning at each other. "Well, it didn't work like we wanted it to, but it worked," France said.

"We'll have to try harder next time," Spain replied. They scuttled along the wall to the front of the house where their car was parked, unconscious of the fact that Prussia had seen their retreat.

…..

"Spain, France," Prussia called menacingly as he opened the door to Spain's house without knocking. France's car was parked in the driveway, telling him they were both here. He made his way to the living room, smiling all the while.

"Oh, hello, Prussia! How are you today? Is it still snowing in Germany?" Spain asked, smiling happily. The pair was sitting on opposite ends of the couch, a glass of wine in their right hands.

"Yes! How are you? Come and sit, have a glass of wine with us," France said, patting the space between them.

Prussia flopped down between them, throwing his arms across the back of the couch. Skipping the small talk, he went straight to what he'd gone there for. "Don't you two ever do that to me again, you hear?" he said, glaring at both of their smiling faces, "And don't play dumb with me because I know it was you two."

"Did you have le sexe last night?" France asked, ignoring the blatant threat in Prussia's tone.

"Yes, and I thank you for helping me get there, but it could have turned out a lot worse. So next time, do **not** help me, especially like that or I will castrate you," he threatened, still smiling.

"We were actually meaning for her to get pissed at you, so our plan had the opposite effect," Spain fessed up without thinking, grinning and shrugging his shoulders.

Prussia's smile froze in place. The screams of agony from France and Spain could have been heard all the way in Italy.

**What a good note to end on, murder! No, but really, I enjoyed this way more than I should have. I kept it T as the person who gave me the prompt requested :D Don't ask me where this went because it didn't go where I'd been planning it to. This was only a one-shot so there won't be anything following it. I'd really love it if you guess told me how I did :D**


End file.
